If You Give Yugi a Container of Yogurt
by Drache
Summary: Parody(ies) of If You Give a Mouse a Cookie. Funny, I think. I'm open to all suggestions!
1. If You Give Yugi a Container of Yogurt

Author's Note: Lol this is a parody of "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "If you give a mouse a cookie". I do not own Yu- Gi-Oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you give Yugi a container of yogurt,  
  
he'll need a spoon to eat it.  
  
And when he sees the spoon,  
  
it'll remind him of ice cream.  
  
When you give the ice cream to him,  
  
then he'll ask for a cherry to put on top.  
  
If he sees the cherry,  
  
then it reminds him of other kinds of fruit.  
  
You'd have to give him your fruit bowl,  
  
and let him pick out the fruits he wants to eat.  
  
He sees a pineapple,  
  
and it reminds him of Hawaii.  
  
He'll want to go there.  
  
So you'll have to go and buy airplane tickets.  
  
As you get ready to go,  
  
Yugi will see an apple.  
  
He'll want to eat it.  
  
So you'd have to peel the skin off for him.  
  
The apple's shiny red skin would remind him of strawberry-flavoured ice cream.  
  
He'd want some.  
  
So you give him a box of ice cream.  
  
He'd need a spoon to eat it with.  
  
The spoon will remind him of his uneaten yogurt.  
  
So chances are...  
  
...you'd have to give him some.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Review! Review!! Also if anyone has any ideas for a sequel... like if you give Bakura a bun, perhaps?  
  
Bakura: Me? I'd love that! 


	2. If You Give Bakura a Bun

Author's Note: Due to popular demand, I present you... If you give Bakura a bun!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh thank you now I need to finish typing up this story or I'll get Writer's Block the horrid dreaded disease of authors!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
If you gave Bakura a bun,  
  
He'd need some butter to go with it.  
  
You'll give him a nice yellow pat of butter.  
  
And then his Yami screams at you,  
  
So you drop the butter.  
  
This makes Bakura sad.  
  
You try to make it up to him by giving him chocolate!  
  
His Yami steals it and eats it.  
  
This makes Bakura even more sad.  
  
So you try to cheer him up by letting him play on your computer.  
  
He'll probably wouldn't even know how to work the thing,  
  
So you'll have to teach him.  
  
This reminds him of his friends, because his friends are always there for him.  
  
You'll have to invite them over.  
  
As they come in, Bakura would want refreshments for them.  
  
Joey and Yugi would want some lemonade.  
  
The yellow colour of the lemonade would remind Bakura of butter.  
  
He'd probably ask you for some.  
  
And chances are,  
  
if he asks you for some butter,  
  
he'd want a bun to go with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Did you know I got like soo many reviews on If You Give Yugi A Yogurt? Thanks for all your support! ~dark mage Silverdragon~ 


	3. If You Give Pegasus Some Pudding

Here we go! If you want a disclaimer then please see previous chapters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you gave Pegasus a pudding,  
  
He'd want some wine to go with it.  
  
And Pegasus,  
  
Being Pegasus,  
  
Would also want several comic books to go with the wine and pudding.  
  
Then he'd order you about and you'd have to call up Seto to deal with him.  
  
Then they'd duel each other,  
  
And Seto would lose.  
  
Then you'd have to call Yugi.  
  
He'd turn into Yami Yugi and he'll duel Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus will lose.  
  
Then he'd get all obsessed with cartoons.  
  
That will remind him that he's thirsty.  
  
He'd want some wine.  
  
And chances are...  
  
He'd want some pudding to go with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, this was a teensy bit short. Ah well. R/R!  
  
Seto: I lost?? How could you??  
  
Silverdragon: Honestly, you're one of my favourite characters and all, but you _did_ lose to Pegasus.  
  
Seto: You could have changed it! You're the author! 


	4. If You Give TEa Some Tea

Author's Note: These parodies are getting out of hand! What am I thinking! First I do Pegasus, whom I hate, and now, Téa, whom I don't really like either! (Sorry Téa fans).  
  
Disclaimer: Do NOT own YGO. By the way, thank you, Sabril, for giving me this idea. If you have hotmail, maybe we can become MSN messanger buddies! My email address is on my BIO or something like that. Yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you give Téa some tea,  
  
She'll want a mug to hold it.  
  
For some reason, the mug says "Starbucks",  
  
So she'd want to go there and get some coffee.  
  
As you drive there,  
  
She sees a big sign that says "80% off on all women's clothes!"  
  
She'll want to go there.  
  
So you drive there instead.  
  
Lo and behold,  
  
There is a bookstore beside the Women's Clothes Store.  
  
She'd want to read some books.  
  
So you go in and Téa goes to the comic section.  
  
She'll insist to read out loud for you.  
  
As she reads,  
  
She gets thirsty.  
  
Getting thirsty will remind her of some coffee,  
  
So you'll go to Starbucks anyways.  
  
There, she sees a mug that says (for some strange reason): "Iced Tea".  
  
That reminds her that she'd much rather drink tea than coffee.  
  
So chances are...  
  
She'd ask for some.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
